


Третье пришествие Сатаны

by fandom Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens), porosenok_M



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/fandom%20Good%20Omens%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/porosenok_M/pseuds/porosenok_M
Summary: Бог любит всех одинаково.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), God&Satan | Lucifer (Good Omens), God/Satan | Lucifer (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, ФБ Good Omens 2020: мини G-T





	Третье пришествие Сатаны

Кроули и Азирафель прекрасно проводили время: хорошее вино, интересная книга, удобный диван, на котором так здорово лежать в обнимку. 

Кто-то постучал в дверь, но они единогласно решили проигнорировать посетителей. Табличка «Закрыто» висит? Висит. Сегодня магазин не работает, как и во все дни после Неармагеддона. Кроули уже хотел было предложить посмотреть по телевизору «Мир садовода», но тут стук повторился и кто-то поскребся в дверь. 

— Может, узнаем, кого черт принес? В прошлый раз сержант Шедвелл взломал замок, меня развоплотило, а магазин сгорел. 

— Никого я не нес, — буркнул Кроули, собираясь встать с колен Азирафеля. 

Замок на двери и в самом деле клацнул. Ручка повернулась.

В магазин проник какой-то мужчина. Кроули уже решил было обернуться змеей и напугать незадачливого воришку до икоты, как в полумраке щелкнул выключатель и комнату залил свет.

Кроули почувствовал, что до икоты напуган он сам — посреди книжного стоял Сатана. С кудрявыми светлыми волосами, зелеными глазами, высокий, красивый — отдел снабжения явно расстарался и выдал начальнику для визита на поверхность симпатичное тело. Впечатление портил ветхозаветный балахон, но это были сущие мелочи. 

— Добрый вечер, — нарушил молчание Азирафель. — Зачем вы вломились в мой магазин?

Кроули понял, что сейчас Азирафель сам вырыл себе могилу — таких претензий Сатана не простит. Но тот, вопреки ожиданиям Кроули, широко улыбнулся. 

— Привет. Зашел поговорить. 

И умолк. 

Азирафель тяжело вздохнул, разжал побелевшие от напряжения пальцы Кроули, которыми тот вцепился в его пиджак, когда пришел Сатана, и попытался разобраться с проблемой. 

— Хм, эм, м-да… И о чем? 

Сатана не ответил. Он обошел Азирафеля и Кроули по кругу, разглядывая, будто что-то очень интересное. 

— Может, вы присядете? — Голос Азирафеля напряженно задрожал. 

— Хм… 

Сатана обошел их еще раз, прежде чем усесться на стол. 

— Возможно, вы захотите чаю? — предпринял еще одну попытку спросить Азирафель.

Кроули не встревал, честно, — боялся. И стыдно ему не было, жить хотелось. 

— Не стоит. Мне интересно, как так получилось, что ты его, — Сатана кивнул в сторону Кроули, — простил? 

— За что? Кроули мне никогда ничего не делал плохого. 

— Он пошел против твоего Бога, — оскалился Сатана. — Он демон. 

Азирафель сел прямо, вздернул нос и, глядя в глаза Сатане, заявил:

— Это между ним и Ей. Не мне его судить. Он демон, но это не недостаток. 

Сердце Кроули наполнилось настолько обжигающим чувством благодарности, что он чуть не задохнулся. 

— Странный ты ангел. Может, и со мной подружишься? 

Кроули пролетел как на качелях — от счастья к ужасу за секунду. Он представил, что Азирафель сейчас согласится, ведь Сатана всегда был хорош в убеждении. Кроули много тысяч лет назад уже видел у него такой взгляд. Манящий. Зовущий на погибель. 

— Это вряд ли, — заявил Азирафель, который наверняка и в прошлый раз не пал только из-за собственного сволочизма. — Друг у меня есть, я знаю его тысячи лет. И нового не ищу. 

Сатана наклонился вперед, впиваясь взглядом в лицо Азирафеля. 

— А как вы подружились? 

— А вам зачем? — Азирафель отзеркалил позу Сатаны, едва не столкнувшись с ним носом. Кроули чуть в обморок не хлопнулся от такой фамильярности. В сознании он оставался только на упрямстве и желания увидеть, что будет дальше. 

Сатана оскалился. 

— Надо мне. Поругался давно кое с кем из ваших, хочу вернуть расположение. 

— С Михаил? — с ужасом спросил Азирафель. 

У Кроули первый раз в жизни отказало воображение: представить, что Сатана захочет вернуть доброе отношение Михаил, он не смог. 

— Фу, — возмутился Сатана. — Зачем она мне? Меня интересует только Бог. 

Азирафель поперхнулся, у Кроули отвисла челюсть. Сатана сморщился и пояснил:

— Вот вы оба, несмотря на разногласия, общаетесь. Я хочу, чтобы Она услышала и поговорила со мной. 

— А она слышит, — буркнул Кроули, — только не отвечает. Или мы Ее не слышим. 

— Могу вас утешить, ангелам Она тоже давно не отвечает, — заметил Азирафель. — Но можно поговорить с Метатроном.

Сатана раздраженно цыкнул. 

— Мне этого мало. Хорошо, пойдем другим путем. Вот тебя, ангел, что в Кроули привлекает?

Азирафель покраснел. Сатана уставился на него, после чего закинул голову к потолку и расхохотался:

— Серьезно? 

— Не только, но и это в том числе. 

— Мне это не подойдет. Вряд ли я Ее таким заинтересую.

Азирафель пожал плечами. 

— Попробуйте обратиться к человеческому опыту. Докажите, что вы интересны.

— К человеческому? — Сатана пренебрежительно скривился. — Как ты смеешь сравнить Ее с ними? Это же черви под Ее ступнями!

— Я сравниваю их с Ней. Она сотворила их по своему образу и подобию. Да и других идей у меня все равно нет. А у тебя, Кроули? 

Кроули очень хотелось соскочить, но шансов на это у него не было.

— Никаких идей вообще. Но если развить твою мысль, я бы для начала послал цветы в головной офис вашей конторы. 

— Ну и как Она их получит? Ее же там нет! — возмутился Сатана. — Зачем я буду это делать? 

— Зато Она всеведущая. И будет знать, что вы это сделали, и, если захочет, заберет их оттуда. 

— Если у меня не получится… — начал Сатана. 

— То мы с Кроули здесь абсолютно ни при чем. Помогать мы вам не обязаны, как достигнуть вашей цели, не знаем, гарантий никаких не дадим. 

— Хитрый ангел, — восхитился Сатана. — Кроули, я начинаю тебя понимать. Если у меня не получится, то я приду к вам еще раз и вы мне предложите другие варианты, кроме цветов. Заниматься изучением людских обычаев я не собираюсь. 

Сатана ушел. 

— Черт, как же мы влипли! — запаниковал Кроули.

Его тут же обняли сильные руки Азирафеля.

***

В Раю было… как обычно — безлико. После событий Неармагеддона все шло своим чередом. О неудаче ничего не напоминало, белизна небес оставалась нетронутой, и только двери лифта по-прежнему связывали Рай с внешним миром. Ими больше не пользовались: предатель Азирафель с отчетами не являлся, а никто из оставшихся на Землю не спешил. 

Тонкий перезвон, сообщивший о прибытии лифта в головной райский офис, стал полной неожиданностью. Двери распахнулись, и из недр кабины вышли крошечные демоны. Много одинаковых демонов с букетами цветов в руках. Они вырастали до обычных размеров и отходили в сторону, давая место остальным. Они шли и шли, наполняя рай, словно черная река.

Рядовые ангелы замерли на гироскутерах, с тревогой глядя на свое начальство. Гавриил и Михаил, в свою очередь, пребывали в не меньшей растерянности. 

— Здравствуйте, — вежливо сказал один из демонов. — Где мы можем разместить букеты? 

— Зачем? — это все, на что хватило Гавриила. 

Демон похлопал ресницами и пояснил:

— Владыка дарит Господу цветы. 

И под взглядами обалдевших ангелов демоны сложили букеты в одну большую груду, попрощавшись, снова уменьшились и скрылись в лифте. 

Гавриил решился первым. Он подошел к цветочной горе и вытянул первый попавшийся букет, к которому была прикреплена записка:

«Прими, Господи, эти цветы в знак примирения».

Подписи не было. 

— Что нам делать со всеми этими… дарами? — уточнила Михаил, брезгливо ткнув в один из букетов носком ноги. 

— Выкинуть мы их не можем, — рассуждал Гавриил, — они подарены Всевышней. Может, уточнить у Метатрона? 

Тут же влез Сандалфон:

— Предлагаю сжечь. 

— Поясни, — потребовал Гавриил. 

— Дары Богу допустимо сжечь, чтобы дым дошел до Нее…

Дошел ли до Всевышней дым, осталось неизвестным, зато ангелы в очередной раз убедились, что с огнем они обращаться не умеют, даже если он не адский. 

Цветы долго не хотели загораться, но некоторое количество крафтовой бумаги от оберток букетов сделало свое дело. К сожалению, там был еще и полиэтилен. Огромная гора цветов пылала, испуская клубы вонючего черного дыма. Ангелы разбегались и разъезжались на гироскутерах в разные стороны. Дым летел все быстрее.

Скоро весь рай вместе с обитателями закоптился до совершенно непотребного состояния. Ангелам пришлось изрядно попотеть, чтобы привести все в нормальный вид. Обсуждалась даже возможность заколотить двери лифта, но, по здравому размышлению, решили оставить все как есть — вряд ли такое еще повторится. 

***

Кроули после прихода Сатаны не мог расслабиться несколько дней. Азирафель при этом был спокоен как удав — чему быть, мол, того не миновать, а он уже напаниковался на годы вперед. Кроули успокоится не мог, особенно на фоне новостей, что какой-то безумец скупил все цветы в Англии, и переживал бы несколько десятилетий, но Сатана вернулся гораздо раньше — недели не прошло. 

На этот раз Сатана взгромоздился на стол, не дожидаясь от Азирафеля предложения сесть. Он был весел, и это пугало больше всего. 

— Знаете, если бы я знал, как это будет, то пришел бы к вам гораздо раньше. Я всего лишь послал цветы, а ангелы практически сожгли райский офис и отмывают его до сих пор. 

— Господи! — воскликнул Азирафель. 

Кроули не нашел, что сказать, и издал набор звуков, самым разборчивым из которых был «нгк». 

— Я хочу закрепить успех, — хохотнул Сатана. — Что там дальше делают люди, пытаясь обратить на себя внимание?

— Можно спеть серенаду, — замогильным голосом предложил Азирафель. — Люди пытаются выразить свои чувства в песнях и музыке. Вам помочь подобрать достойную композицию для исполнения? 

— Сам справлюсь. 

Сатана ушел, насвистывая какой-то мотивчик. 

Кроули собирался опять впасть в панику, но Азирафель схватил его за руку и поволок к выходу. 

— Что? Э-у-э… Куда мы? 

— Спасать положение. Если цветы обернулись такими неприятностями, то последствия его пения страшно представить!

— Стой! Стой же ты, — Кроули попытался остановить непонятно куда несущегося Азирафеля. — Ты же сам ему это предложил. 

— Конечно, предложил. Думаешь, он ушел бы просто так, без нашего ответа? 

Крыть было нечем, да и говорить на ходу слишком сложно, Кроули буквально распирало от вопросов. Азирафель затормозил перед парадным входом в их бывшие конторы. 

— Нам нужно где-то спрятаться, — зачастил ангел. — Кроули, есть идеи? 

Идеи у Кроули были всегда — и в невообразимых количествах, — но именно сейчас ни одной в голове не оказалось. 

— Э-не-мнэ. 

— Ясно. Я придумал. Нам нужно уменьшиться до размеров мыши.

Азирафель первый последовал своему совету. Он уже был ростом с крупную собаку, когда Кроули, чертыхнувшись, последовал за ним. 

— Дальше что? — пискнул он. 

— Видишь, фонарь стоит? Там под плафоном полно чугунных завитушек. Полетели, устроимся на них. 

Кроули хотел пробубнить, что мог бы заползти змеей, но решил не выделываться. Они уселись на одном из завитков, и Азирафель так тесно прижался к Кроули, что его все сразу начало устраивать. 

— Теперь ждем.

Ждали Азирафель и Кроули довольно долго: небо окрасилось оранжевым полосами заката, когда из здания, где располагались обе их конторы, на улицу вышел Сатана. Да не один, а со свитой!

Кроули чуть с фонаря не сверзился, когда понял, что именно тащат с собой его бывшие сослуживцы. Они все так же напоминали бродяжек, снявших одежду с покойников, только с музыкальными инструментами в руках (Вельзевул вообще толкала перед собой целую барабанную установку). Лица у всех, кроме Сатаны, были полны страдания. 

Они расположились полукругом прямо на тротуаре. Сатана в своем потрепанном балахоне сделал шаг вперед и широко расставил ноги. 

Остальные демоны заиграли какую-то пафосно-заунывную мелодию. Кроули передернуло, он ее узнал — не лучший выбор для серенады. Азирафель вцепился в завитки фонаря и немножечко в самого Кроули и с ужасом прислушался. 

— I'M TIRED OF BEING WHAT YOU WANT ME TO BE…

— Господи Святый Боже, что это за кошмар? — спросил Азирафель. — Это же не музыка, так коты орут. 

И Сатана. Кроули передернуло, он никогда не был поклонником американской альтернативы. 

— EVERY STEP THAT I TAKE IS ANOTHER MISTAKE TO YOU… 

Сатана пел красиво, но пугающе. От звуков его голоса все вокруг рушилось, по асфальту шли трещины. Здание райско-адской конторы дрожало, как во время землетрясения. В окрестных домах кричали люди и выли собаки. Зато на лицах музицирующих демонов появилось понимание, зачем они во все это ввязались. 

— AND I KNOW I MAY AND UP FAILING TOO BUT I KNOW YOU WERE JUST LIKE ME WITH SOMEONE DISAPPOINTED IN YOU… 

Плафон, возле которого прятались Кроули и Азирафель, раскололся и осыпался на землю, когда дверь открылась и оттуда вышли все еще слегка закопченные ангелы: Гавриил, Уриил, Сандалфон и Михаил с огромным золотым копьем в руках. 

Сатана помахал им ладонью, приветствуя, и продолжил, глядя в небеса:

— I'VE BECOME SO NUMB I CAN'T FEEL YOU THERE… 

— Я тебя опять низвергну в пучину боли, жалкое отродье, — попыталась перекричать Сатану Михаил. 

— I'M TIRED OF BEING WHAT YOU WANT ME TO BE… 

Она замахнулась копьем. Кроули почувствовал что Азирафель с силой сдергивает его с фонаря вниз. Они выросли до привычных размеров, едва коснувшись земли. Кроули испытал что-то сродни гордости, когда лица всех присутствующих, кроме Сатаны, перекосило. 

Кончик копья Михаил дрожал в дюйме от груди Азирафеля.

— Не надо никого низвергать, — попросил Азирафель, – сейчас все будет хорошо. 

Он отодвинул от себя копье, и повернулся к Сатане под озверевшими взглядами присутствующих — иногда Кроули особенно обожал Азирафеля — и заявил:

— Я понял, как вам добиться вашей цели, но сейчас нужно отступить, Она не оценит, если вы разрушите район Лондона. Предлагаю обсудить мой план в магазине, а здесь привести все в порядок, — тараторил Азирафель, щелкая пальцами и убирая беспорядок.

Трещины на асфальте затянулись, плафон вернулся на место, в домах утихли крики, отвалившаяся от фасада лепнина вернулась на место. 

— Рай сами подлатаете, – заявил Азирафель под ненавидящими взглядами ангелов. 

Сатана хохотнул. 

— Надо было тебя тысячи лет назад с собой на восстание брать. 

— Спасибо, не надо, мне и так неплохо, — Азирафель вежливо улыбнулся. 

— Пошли вон, в ад, — рявкнул на своих соратников Сатана, — у меня дела. Кроули, Азирафель, идемте.

Кроули чувствовал растерянность оставшихся за их спинами ангелов и демонов. 

***

Азирафель, извинившись, скрылся между полками и оставил Кроули наедине с Сатаной. 

— Он ни разу не попытался тебя переделать? — полюбопытствовал Сатана, уже привычно расположившись на столе. 

Кроули, наплевав на свой страх, уселся на излюбленное место с левой стороны дивана. 

— Нет, ведь и я его в пучину порока не утягиваю. — Кроули решил умолчать, что в некоторые пучины Азирафель кого угодно утащит и сам.

— Проклятье! — донесся голос ангела из глубины магазина. — Здесь черт ногу сломит после преобразований Адама. Дерьмо!

— Твой друг в курсе, что сквернословие — грех? — уточнил, удивленно приподняв брови, Сатана.

— В курсе! — крикнул Азирафель. — Кроули, подойди, пожалуйста. 

Кроули нырнул в пыльную темноту. Азирафель поцеловал его в щеку и сунул в руки стопку книг. Он еще походил, доставая то один, то другой томик и кладя его сверху, а потом вышел из-за стеллажей. Кроули последовал за ним.

— Дорогой, отдай книги Сатане. 

— Ты предлагаешь мне прочитать их? — удивился Сатана, приподнял несколько книг и вытащил тонкую брошюру с яркой обложкой. — «Три поросенка»? Издеваешься? 

— Нет, — Азирафель отобрал у Сатаны сказку и сунул ее обратно. — Здесь все истории из моей коллекции, в которых, насколько я помню, упоминаются три испытания. Это я больше для себя самого свою мысль обосновывал. Не хотите читать — не надо. Справляются обычно в третий раз. Там есть притча про дьявола и Бога, могу рассказать вкратце. 

— Давай. 

— Дьявол спросил у одного святого старца, что нужно сделать, чтобы Бог простил. Старец ответил примерно так: «Ты простой на одном месте три года, днем и ночью громко произнося по сто раз слова „Боже! Умилостивись над моим окаянством“. И опять, подобным же образом, по сто раз „Боже! Помилуй меня, древнее зло“. И еще в третий раз говоря „Боже! Спаси меня, омраченного и проклятого“». Если бы дьявол это сделал, Бог принял бы покаяние и причислил его, как и прежде, к ангелам. 

— Дай угадаю. В притче Дьявол отказался? — усмехнулся Сатана. 

— Вы себя самого очень хорошо знаете. А вот у православных христиан есть поговорка «Бог любит троицу». Это я все к чему... Вам стоит сменить ваш, без сомнения, эффектный, но весьма старорежимный балахон на приличную одежду и пойти в райский офис. Судя по тому, что рядовые демоны туда поднимаются, вы тоже можете, ведь это не высшие небесные сферы. Будете сидеть и ждать, когда с вами заговорит Бог. 

— Так могут пройти века. 

— А вам какая разница, где сидеть? Вы же бессмертный. Зато там вид из окон красивый, а еще можно провести время в теологических диспутах с Михаил и Гавриилом, — предложил Азирафель. — Но мне кажется, вас ждет успех гораздо раньше. 

Сатана смерил его подозрительным взглядом и, щелкнув пальцами, превратил свой балахон в точную копию одежды Азирафеля, только черного цвета. 

— Я бы не советовал, Владыка, — вмешался Кроули, — так одевались лет сто пятьдесят назад. Азирафелю нравится, но вам лучше подобрать что-то другое. 

Щелчок пальцев, и Сатана повторил одежду Кроули. Тот от этого в восторг не пришел и, достав смартфон, предложил Сатане одеться немного иначе. В итоге из магазина он вышел с модной прической и маленьким букетом ранункулюсов в руках. 

— Почему ты уверен, что у него что-то получится? — спросил Кроули, забираясь на к Азирафелю на колени.

— Вообще не уверен.

Ангел прижал его к себе.

— Но ты же ему сказал… 

— Кроули, пусть Сатана разносит райский офис, а не Лондон. Цветы в сравнении с пением оказались ерундой. Гавриил, Михаил и Сатана стоят друг друга. Они весело проведут время. 

— Коварный ангел, — шепнул Кроули. 

— Пути Господа неисповедимы. Так что мое предложение может и сработать, я не знаю… — Азирафель откинулся на диван, утягивая Кроули в поцелуй. 

***

В Раю наступили черные времена. Так считали все его обитатели — упорядоченная размеренная жизнь, устоявшаяся веками, была разрушена в секунду. И явно не без вмешательства предателя Азирафеля. 

Посреди главного зала лицом к панорамному окну уже третьи сутки сидел на офисном стуле Сатана с неувядающим букетиком цветов. Он был слишком вежлив, чтобы вышвырнуть его отсюда, но при этом настолько раздражал, что Гавриил не мог думать ни о чем больше. 

«Поговорить с Богом» — так описал цель своего визита Сатана. Конечно, это была фикция, какой-то хитрый план по захвату рая. Наверняка Дьявол специально сидел и выпытывал секреты. Что можно выпытать, глядя в панорамное окно, Гавриил не знал, но на душе его было муторно и неспокойно. 

Сигнал поднявшегося на этаж лифта прошелся по его издерганным нервам наждачной бумагой. Он ожидал увидеть кого угодно, хоть Азирафеля, хоть Вельзевул, хоть смертных — пусть это и было невозможно. Из дверей вышла женщина, самая прекрасная на свете. Тысячи ее тугих косичек были украшены золотыми бусинами и подвязаны пестрым тюрбаном. Темная, почти черная кожа блестела от масла, крупное тело, затянутое в платье из ткани китенге с яркими восковыми африканскими принтами, колыхалось при каждом шаге. Десятки браслетов мягко звенели на щиколотках и запястьях. Во взгляде черных глаз, обращенном на Гавриила, отражалась Вселенная. 

Женщина приложила палец к своим полным, накрашенным алой помадой губам, и улыбнулась, призывая его к молчанию. Гавриил был в таком шоке и благоговейном ужасе, что не мог даже пошевелиться. 

Она пришла!

Гавриил смотрел, как Она идет к Сатане. Тот встал, чуть склонился, протянул букет и предложил руку. Гавриил отстраненно наблюдал, как Она взяла Сатану под локоть и они направились в сторону лифта. 

Наверное, Гавриил должен был задать множество вопросов, как так получилось, что Господь снизошла до Дьявола, но не мог — стоял, как не вовремя обернувшаяся жена Лота. 

— Потому что я всех люблю одинаково, — ответила Бог на все невысказанное. — Тебе бы тоже стоило найти в сердце хоть каплю любви. 

Пара давно скрылась в лифте, а Гавриил не мог прийти в себя. Бог дала четкое указание, но как с ним справиться, архангел не знал. 

***

Кроули наблюдал, как Азирафель наслаждается филе лани с копченой свеклой и можжевельником. Прекрасный вечер в «Ритце» — ни ангелов, ни демонов, ни Сатаны. Впереди Азирафеля ждало арахисовое парфе, а их обоих — непристойное количество алкоголя. 

В какой-то момент Азирафель зажмурился от наслаждения, а когда открыл глаза, замер, зачарованно глядя в одну точку. Кроули обернулся, чтобы посмотреть, что же могло заинтересовать Азирафеля, и тоже не смог отвести взгляд. 

Через пару столов от них сидела очень колоритная пара: хорошо одетого мужчину Кроули проигнорировал, а вот его спутница поражала. Кроули затаил дыхание: он не видел Ее тысячи лет. Казалось, время замерло. 

Женщина перевела взгляд на них с Азирафелем, улыбнулась и подмигнула.

**Author's Note:**

> Проголосовать за работу можно по [ссылке](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSdNX_lV1g3UNTghg7HtI8eH8G5wLXTSxS3d5xeMRMuvtbeoTQ/viewform)
> 
> Чтобы голос был засчитан, в нём должно быть как минимум три работы трёх разных команд.


End file.
